1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a telecommunications cord reel structural design, specifically referring to a telecommunications cord reel for neatly rewinding the telecommunications cord of conventional telephones and handsets, preventing the entanglement of such telecommunications cords and, furthermore, that is capable of achieving easy cord extension at minimal force, while also automatically rewinding the cord when the handset is cradled on the telephone.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional telecommunications cords utilized between telephones and handsets are designed with preformed helical coils capable of stretching and returning to original length, such that when users utilize the telephone, the elastic properties of the telecommunications cord increases the extension range of the handset, but without the occurrence of binding. However, the said helical-type handset telecommunications cord following a given frequency of usage tends to become twisted by the manual force of the user, causing the coils to become entangled and resulting in a feeling of increased grasping tension when the handset is picked up and, furthermore, excessively twisting the telecommunications cord at the handset, the strain of which could easily break the individual conductors inside.